1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of viewing a biological object by irradiation to expose the internal structure. More particularly, the invention relates to diagnosis of human ailments by the use of X-ray or nuclear radiation as modified to view specific organs, and associated vessels, while in fluctuation, whether or not recurrent, and to exposures taken during fluctuation at selected times related to a selected physiological state or states of the object.
More especially, the present invention relates to producing a radiograph for simultaneously, statically viewing the heart and associated vessels, after exposure to radiation, at different times in the cardiac cycle, for example, during systole and diastole respectively.
2. Conventional X-Radiological Diagnosis
X-radiology is widely used noninvasively, that is, without invading the body by puncture or chemical agents, as part of routine health examinations and preliminary tests where pathology may be indicated. Where indicated clinically, the use of invasive, risky and complex arteriography or angiography is becoming more frequent.